penumbrafandomcom-20200213-history
Rockworms
PROFESSOR These are the biomedical journals of Dr J. Petyrs, MSc, PhD Completed between the dates of 30th March, 1969 and 1st January, 1972 At the North-Western Research Station, within the North-Western Iron Mine With the permission of Delta Mining Corp Replication of Selected Extracts, left at the disposal of mine foreman Subject of Study: genus Rhyacophila (Commonly: Grey Rock Worm) Aim: to investigate the abnormal presence of the caddis in the Greenland rock Method: collection of samples (if, indeed, they can be identified correctly), standard series of testing, observation and dissection. Personal Notes: Upon arrival at the mining facility, I was immediately stunned by the sheer volume of fauna that finds a way of life down here, despite the conditions. In general, one would assume that species whose natural habitat is past a certain depth, would find the intrusion of human activity too great a threat to remain in place, however, almost the exact opposite seems to be the case in this instance. It is curious that certain areas of the mine appear to be entirely without life of any kind, and yet other, deeper areas are teeming, and, were the situation permitting, I would embrace the opportunity to commit further time to the study of these organisms. However, the purpose of my stay here shall continue to be the genus Rhyacophila. ME Ah, finally, some writing paper! Look at me, just using up the pages to scrawl down whatever comes into my head! Hah! What is this stuff anyway... some kind of research paper... no matter, it's paper all the same: I can finally record what's been happening down here for... I suppose about a year now... it must be near the end of 2001 by now. Huh, I wonder when Christmas was. No matter. Too tired to write now, will rest a little first. PROFESSOR Samples Collected: The collection process has been far easier than I anticipated. The set up of the artificial environment for the rock worm went without a hitch, and the specimens themselves are so abundant as to make keeping them out far more challenging than containing them! They are all of healthy size, perhaps even beyond recorded size, and I can only assume that this is due to some lack of natural predators down here. Specimens are as follows: - 3 adults in artificial habitat - 2 larval infants, dead ME I've been down here two days now, was meaning to record events every day, but was too busy securing the area. I've used some supplies from the old mining system to wall myself in here, it seems as safe a place as any, so those things should at least stay put for a little while. To that end, seems I've had a pretty lucky stumbling here. All this old research is about something similar to what's been hunting me ever since I escaped the shelter four days ago. Don't get me wrong, after what... after what they did to me back there, I'd rather be facing anything else, and after almost a year of fighting for our lives, we didn't really stand a chance anyway. I don't know how many are left inside. But this is good. These notes might have some way to fight the things... the rock worms that followed me here. I don't know how they knew I was coming, or how they managed to follow me in the dark, but maybe I can work that out now. I've found some old newspaper clippings, I guess they're referring to this mine. I had no idea it was so old... so big. I can see now why they built that facility here in the first place: a lot of history buried down here. It worries me, though. We'd been resting all our hopes of rescue on one of the scientists who escaped right near the start of it all. He got out almost as the chaos began, so we figured he might have made it out, and brought help. But maybe me and him are due the same fate. I must record what's been going on, give the world the answers it needs so it doesn't fall prey to what's been released down here. But first I need to worry about myself, find a way out of here, and work out how to kill these worm things. PROFESSOR Observations: The creatures are indeed larger than has previously been recorded: the juveniles seem to still be growing, far beyond their natural limits, although the adults have now expired. I will watch with interest to see what the life span is of this particular subspecies. The worms appear to have three senses, as would be validated by previous research: taste, smell, and an extremely sensitive sense of touch, which allows them to detect vibrations in the rock in the same way that the human eye senses beams of light and processes them into spatial images. Their natural prey is insects smaller than themselves, and heaven help those insects, because the worm is a vicious and efficient killer. ME He's wrong. They have no sense of smell. Today, I attempted to distract them with a concoction I found lying around, but to no avail. However, it does seem that they detect movement via vibrations, which would explain how they can 'see' in the dark. Damn - there's amost no way to escape them down here. I'm on their territory now. Lifespan is three days and counting. I can still hear them, outside the wall. As an extra precaution, I've locked myself in the smaller study area, connected to the main lab room. If they get through that wall, I doubt this door will stop them, but it's better than nothing. Barely. PROFESSOR Conclusions: - this sub-species of genus Rhyacophila is highly adapted for its environment - if released above the surface, it seems likely that it would quickly destroy the existing rock worm population, and soon after that, the population would grow to a size far outstripping its own food supplies - given its increase in size and lifespan already, due to unknown conditions, I would hypothesise that the worm, if left in such conditions for a reasonable period of time (perhaps three to four thousand years) could grow up to a further three inches, making it a total of almost one foot long - however, should those conditions change, or, indeed, magnify, physical evolution could occur far more rapidly ME It's the fifth day today, and I swear they have begun to surround my location. I can't tell whether or not they have breached the wall I built, but I'm certain they've entered whatever area surrounds this room. The future looks increasingly bleak. I intended to record here the events of the past year, in the hope that perhaps what occurred could be contained, or driven away. Now, I realise I could write all I wanted, no one will ever make it down here to read it. So why write this now? Good question. I have no answer. All I do know is, I'd rather take my own life, than die at the jaws of those hideous monsters. I have tied a noose. Those monsters may feed on my corpse, but they won't take my life.